Satori
| affiliation = God's Army | occupation = Priest of Enel | epithet = | birth = March 10th | age = 25 (debut) 27 (after timeskip) | height = 179 cm (5'10") | blood type = S | jva = Yasuhiro Takato | 4kids eva = David Lapkin | Funi eva = Chris Cason }} Satori of the Forest punished criminals with the Ordeal of Balls during Enel's reign. He was one of Enel's top warriors, the Skypiea Priests, until his defeat. He is also the older brother of Hotori and Kotori. He is a major antagonist during the Skypiea Arc. Appearance Satori is a round-shaped man with fair skin and long, dark red hair. He is clad in a white, full-body jumpsuit, which has a vertical line of golden rings that run from front to back, an orange hat similar in style to a Capello Romano, orange gloves, shoes, and large, yellow sunglasses that completely obscure his eyes. In addition, he carries a large, striped cane, which he uses to control the Ball Dragon. Like other Birkans, he has small white wings on his back. Gallery Personality Satori is a playful and silly character, rarely seen without a smile on his face, who moves around largely by hopping and prancing. He notably exhibits this behavior while fighting Luffy, Usopp, and Sanji, pitting their lives against his deadly traps; whether this is out of childish oblivion or calculated sadism and cruelty is not known. His normal demeanor is known to dissolve into panicking when his plans go awry, as he became frantic once Luffy and Sanji bypassed his pitfalls and defeated him. Like many One Piece characters, he has his own distinctive Laughter Style: "Ho, ho hoooo!" Abilities and Powers Ordeal of Balls Satori was the priest in charge of testing intruders with the Ordeal of Balls, with a survival rate of 10%. As part of his Ordeal of Balls, Satori uses what he calls as his main weapon, giant puffy spheres that float around the area. These balls contain an assortment of random items, which range from harmless things such as flowers or singing birds to dangerous attacks like poisonous snakes, explosives or bladed weapons. As the balls are outwardly identical, his opponents can never be sure of what will come out of them, forcing them to constantly evade them. Weapons Satori uses a pair of Impact Dials hidden underneath his gloves, which absorb the force of an opponent's attacks and release it back at them. Haki Satori can use Kenbunshoku Haki, which is called "Mantra" in Skypiea, to predict what his opponent will do before they attack. However, he is not as well trained in it as the other priests, as his concentration can falter due to unexpected events, leaving him vulnerable. As with Kenbunshoku Haki, his "Mantra" is useless if he is restrained, as he cannot dodge blows whether he predicts them or not. Attacks * : Satori kicks one of his balls at a target. His aim with this technique is so precise that he can even aim it so that it will ricochet off of other balls to change direction. * |Inpakuto}}: Satori uses one if his Impact Dials hidden underneath his orange gloves to attack an opponent with a powerful shockwave that causes internal damage. * : Satori's ultimate attack, in which he takes several balls filled with flames, gunpowder and bladed weapons and connects them in the form of a snake with a dragon-masked ball on top, which he controls using a cane with a string attached to the dragon head. He then directs the dragon to chase his opponents; any jarring impact that hits it will trigger a massive explosion. Relationships He was not good friends with Shura, Ohm, and Gedatsu due to their competition over the execution of criminals, where the first to kill is seen as the strongest. He has two brothers, Hotori and Kotori, with whom he is on good terms. History Sky Island Saga Skypiea Arc He's the first priest encountered by the Straw Hat Pirates in the Skypiea Arc. While Usopp, Luffy and Sanji are riding on the Milky Road to rescue the rest of their crew, the trio come across 4 different paths, each leading to a different ordeal (and priest respectively). Luffy excitedly decided to go with the Ordeal of Balls (because it sounded fun) and Usopp lead their boat down the path. When they arrived at the Ordeal, Satori greeted the Straw Hats. Because of his carefree attitude and dancing, Luffy and Sanji underestimated his ability and attempted to attack him, only to have their attacks dodged by Satori's Mantra, and then each Straw Hat was blown off their craft and into the forest by Satori's Impact Dial. Satori then revealed his ordeal: the Straw Hats' boat would continue to traverse the Milky Road out of the forest unless they could board the boat and stop it. If they could not stop the boat then they would be forever lost. As Sanji and Usopp attempted to locate the boat, Luffy was easily defeated due to Satori's Mantra, and all three took multiple Impact Dial attacks. Satori then revealed his ultimate attack, the Ball Dragon, and proceeded to chase Luffy around the forest with it. Once Luffy discovered the string that Satori used to control the chain, he was able to break his control and send the dragon flying back at him. Due to the explosion Satori temporarily lost control of his Mantra, and failed to see Luffy clinging to his back. Luffy tied up Satori with his stretched limbs holding him still and thus rendering his Mantra ability useless, as he could not dodge attacks even if he could sense them, allowing Sanji to defeat him with his Concasse. With her Mantra, Aisa senses Satori's defeat and reports to Wyper, giving the Shandia warrior additional incentive to launch his assault on Upper Yard. After Enel's defeat, the Shandia banished Satori and the other priests to a desert cloud. Major Battles *Satori vs. Luffy, Sanji and Usopp Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances *''One Piece: Going Baseball'' Enemy Appearances *''One Piece: Pirates Carnival'' *''One Piece: Round the Land'' Support Appearances *''One Piece Grand Battle 3'' *''One Piece: Grand Adventure'' *''One Piece: Dance Battle'' *''One Piece: Burning Blood'' (as part of the Four Priests) *''One Piece: Great Pirate Colosseum'' Trivia *"Satori" (悟り) is the Japanese Buddhist term for enlightenment that literally means "understanding". **It is also the name of a creature from Japanese folklore that can read people's thoughts. *As with many other ''One Piece'' characters, Satori has his own distinct laugh: "Ho, ho-hooo!" *Satori appears to lack his brothers' horns and long ears, though his hair and hat may just cover them up. *The anime changes his ordeal name from the Ordeal of Balls, to the Ordeal of Orbs. *Despite only being hit once at the end of the battle Satori was able to send out numerous Impact Dial bursts successively, suggesting he carries around several charged impact dials. *Satori is the first character seen to use Kenbunshoku Haki and the first Haki user to be defeated. Translation and Dub Issues *In the English dub, Satori refers to Luffy as a "rubber boy" despite the fact that rubber does not exist in Skypiea, a fact shown when Enel himself did not know what rubber was. **However, this could mean that in the dub that Satori is the only one in Skypeia to know about rubber. *In the German dub, there was a massive translation error. Satori is dubbed by a woman. Furthermore, other characters refer to him as a female, while he himself introduces himself with the male/neutral personal pronoun. This also introduces a massive error in the scene where Sanji defeats Satori with Concassé, as Sanji is portrayed as never fighting against women. References Site Navigation it:Satori zh:森大悟 fr:Satori es:Satori ca:Satori pl:Satori Category:Male Characters Category:Sky Island Saga Antagonists Category:Birkans Category:God's Army Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users